memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wesley Crusher
Shouldn't there be a mention of the Traveler and his influence on Wes? :Yes, there should. If you feel like adding it, please do so! Remember, Be bold in updating pages! --Josiah Rowe 23:50, 11 Mar 2005 (GMT) Crusher was promoted from acting ensign to full ensign in Menage a Trois. I'm not sure where that fits in the article; I'll get to editing it later if no one beats me to it.--68.41.122.213 21:21, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Hmm. It would seem also appropriate that we have some of Wesley's other outfits represented. He was a full ensign only briefly compared to his run as an acting ensign. Further, the following quote is rather unsubstantiated: "In the early seasons of TNG there were numerous subliminal suggestions that Picard was actually Wesley's biological father, however these suggestions were never substantiated." - --70.177.68.209 23:32, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC) (sig added by Alan del Beccio) ::Agreed! Wesley's father was serving under Picard. I can't figure Picard sleeping with the wife of one of his officiers. Doesn't fit Bebverly either. And I cant remeber any of these "subliminal suggestions " - too subliminal for me maybe ;-) --Rami 00:32, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) To be honest, I never really saw any implications of any of that. My interpretation was that Picard felt guilt over Jacks death, and as an end result wound subconciously (or not so subconciously) trying to become a father figure to the young man who's father he felt he'd killed. Add to this the subtext of semi-romance/familiarity between Picard and Dr Crusher, and you get implications that aren't quite what the first impressoin suggests. :Right. Also, Picard is a ageing man who didn't have children. It's quite natural that he tend to have a paternalistic behaviour toward Wesley, feeling something like "i could have had a son like that". --Rami 18:24, 27 Nov 2005 (UTC) Nemesis Deleted Scenes The article states that Wesley attended the wedding in 2379. Is this content actually canon? It's a deleted scene. It should be included but in a different section unless this discussion has already taken place elsewhere...--DannyBoy7783 19:36, 9 February 2006 (UTC) :Generally, deleted scenes are considered canon as well, unless it conflicts with seen material in the film (i.e. an alternate ending). I think they actually have to be easily available to view, though, such as a special feature on the DVD (see Martin Madden). However, since Wesley was, in fact, briefly seen as part of the wedding conception (look to the far right -- our left -- of the table, beside Dr. Crusher), his attendance is 100% canon. --From Andoria with Love 20:28, 9 February 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. Sorry about that then. I thought his material was 100% cut. I didn't know he made a slight appearance in the theatrical cut. Thanks for responding.--DannyBoy7783 23:30, 9 February 2006 (UTC) Image of Wesley at age 25 I changed the caption for this image from: :Wesley at age 25 to: :Wesley as he would appear at age 25 according to Q. My reasoning is that we saw him in Nemesis, and he looked nothing like what Q made him look like. Nemesis takes place in 2379, while he is 30 (based on the birthdate in the article). He does not look much different from when he was in Journey's End (at age 21), and I would assume he did not suddenly change how he looked drastically, and then changed back. --OuroborosCobra 06:43, 27 June 2006 (UTC)